I'm Fat so why?
by MoonaPark
Summary: Apakah bertubuh gemuk tak pantas mendapatkan cinta? ... Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin ... (Gaje dan labil) SUDAH TAMAT ! hahah ..
1. Chapter 1

_Author : Monica Sandra_

_Genre : Yaoi, Romance, lil Angst_

_Rating : PG - 18 (Sometimes can be changed)_

Summary : Apakah orang yang memiliki tubuh gemuk tak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta?

_Main Cast :_

_YUNJAE_

_YOOSU_

_CHANGMIN_

_Disclaimer : The Story is mine!_

_COMMENT DAN LIKE KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT BUAT KU :")_

_YUNJAE IS REAL !_

Seorang namja gendut tengah berada diatas sofa - duduk tenang bersama beberapa makanan yang menumpuk - bisa dibilang sangat banyak. _Chocolate, Biscuit, Cookies_ dan beberapa snack lainnya berserakan diatas _sofa_ yang didudukinya juga sebagian berada diatas meja.

"Nyam nyam nyam.."

Entah sudah berapa banyak snack-snack itu Ia habiskan, tapi nampaknya Ia belum juga kenyang - sungguh menyeramkan. Pantas saja berat badannya mencapai 100 kg. Benar-benar mengerikan. Namja itu mulai mengambil bungkus_chocolate_ yang lain setelah ia selesai menghabiskan sebungkus _biscuit_.

"JOOOONGGGGIIEEE.." teriak seorang namja paruh baya saat melihat sang anak asik memakan makanannya. Namja gendut itu refleks menutup kedua kupingnya dan mengakibatkan _chocolate_ yang ditangannya berserakan.

"U-umma.. Kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan eoh?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa kesal aktivitas makannya diganggu oleh orang yang tak lain adalah ummanya sendiri.

"Oh Joongie, anakku tercinta. Mau diaruh dimana muka umma mu ini nak? Lihat bentuk tubuhmu sekarang. Gajah Thailand pun kalah besarnya denganmu.." Kim Heechul menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa dan duduk berseblahan dengan Jaejoong. Ah! Well, sebenarnya ia agak berlebihan dengan bilang tubuh anaknya lebih besar dari Gajah. Hiperbola!

"Gajah itu kan lucu umma. Aku mau seperti gajah.." balas Jaejoong polos seraya mengambil kembali bungkus chocolate yang lainnya. Heechul mengambil bungkus chocolate itu lagi.

"Berhenti makan! Lama-lama kau bisa terserang penyakit Joongie dan yang lebih parah tak akan ada satu namja pun yang akan suka padamu!" hardik Heechul dan men-deathglare Jaejoong dengan tatapannya. Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya yang chubby itu - terlihat semakin chubby.

"Ish! Aku tak tertarik pada namja umma!" balas Jaejoong yang jengah terhadap ummanya yang selalu saja mengiginkan dirinya berpacaran dengan namja. Padahal ia masih normal - atau mungkin memang dia normal - ah entah lah, Jaejoong sendiri pun belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Baginya makanan adalah segalanya.

"MWO?! JANGAN BILANG KAU AKAN BERPACARAN DENGAN YEOJA?! ANDWAEEE!" teriak Heechul.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"Yak! Ampun umma! huaaaaa." Heechul mengeplak kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali dan alhasil Jaejoong berusaha untuk kabur dari siksaan ummanya. Mau tau kenapa Heechul menginginkan Jaejoong untuk berpacaran dengan namja ketimbang laki-laki? Sebenarnya Jaejoong memiliki keistimewaan, ia memiliki rahim dan ia akan memiliki anak jika ada yang membuahinya sedangkan sel spermanya bisa dibilang tidak bisa membuahi rahim wanita. Jadi demi mendapat keturunan, Heechul akan berusaha membuat Jaejoong menikah dengan namja! ya NAMJA!

- SHINKI SCHOOL -

Tiga buah mobil sport berwarna merah, putih dan hitam mulai memasuki lapangan parkir milik sekolah terkenal dan paling elit se-Korea.

"KYAAAA JUNG BERSAUDARA DATANG!"

Suasana sekolah yang tadinya adem ayem, tiba-tiba menjadi bising setelah kedatangan ketiga namja yang disebut Jung Bersaudara itu. Bukan hanya yeoja saja bahkan para namja pun mulai mendekati Jung bersaudara dan menyapa Jung bersaudara itu. Jung Yunho, Jung Yoochun, dan Jung Changmin adalah ketiga namja yang disebut Jung bersaudara itu. Mereka itu adalah tiga namja paling populer disekolah Shinki, selain karena orang tua mereka yang mendirikan sekolah itu - mereka memiliki bakat-bakat yang membuat siapapun akan iri pada mereka.

Jung Yunho, namja yang paling tua. Duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School. Kapten dari club basket Shinki, ia sukses membawa tim basketnya menang dalam kejuaraan nasional tingkat Senior High School. Selain itu, ia pemegang sabuk hitam AIKIDO. Wajah tampannya mampu membuat para yeoja tergila-gila. Bahkan beberapa namja pun pernah memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya. Namun sayang, berakhir dengan penolakan. Yunho memiliki sifat angkuh, dingin dan cuek, tapi justru karena sifatnya itu banyak yang tergila-gila padanya.

Jung Yoochun, bisa dibilang ia yang paling ramah dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Ia tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan senyum mautnya didepan para fansnya dan tentu saja membuat para fansnya berteriak dan tak jarang ada yang pingsan duduk kelas 2. Yoochun terkenal dengan namja playboy, suka bergonta-ganti pacar sesuai _mood_-nya. Ia juga merupakan salah satu anggota club sepak bola. Sebenarnya Ia tak begitu menyukai olahraga itu, namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya mengikuti club itu.

Jung Changmin, Prince Monster food - itu lah julukannya. Ia termasuk namja dingin dan cuek sama seperti hyungnya - Yunho. Namun, jika ada yang memberinya makanan, ia tak akan segan-segan tersenyum. Jangan berharap lebih, dia hanya tersenyum saja, lalu setelah makanan itu habis, dia akan kembali seperti semula. Aneh memang, meski makannya banyak tapi badannya tetap kurus, mungkin karena ia aktif pergi ke - _gym_. Seharusnya Changmin duduk dikelas 1. Namun karena IQ nya berada diatas rata-rata, pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memindahkannya kekelas 2 - sekelas dengan Yoochun. Ia pun sempat memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika dan fisika tingkat nasional. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang menggilainya.

"Oppa...Saranghae.." ucap beberapa yeoja yang ada disana. Yunho dan Changmin hanya berjalan dan tak menghiraukan teriakan mereka, sementara Yoochun sempat menerima bunga yang diberi oleh seorang yeoja lalu tersenyum genit kearahnya - membuat para yeoja yang ada disana semakin berteriak histeris.

"kau lihat!Yoochun oppa menyukaiku! Dia menerima bungaku!" bangga seorang yeoja.

"Jangan bermimpi! aku yakin ia lebih menyukaiku! Aku kan cantik!" celetuk yeoja lain. Dan begitulah seterusnya, pertengkaran kecil memperebut kan Jung bersaudara selalu terjadi tiap pagi. Apa mereka tak bosan?

Sementara itu, Jung bersaudara sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Chun. Berhentilah membuat para yeoja itu berteriak tiap hari! Aku benar-benar bosan dengan teriakan mereka!"ucap Yunho seraya berjalan.

"Yak! Yunho hyung benar! Aku jijik mendengar teriakan mereka!" sambung Changmin. Yoochun tertawa.

"Waeyo? Aku kan hanya ingin menggoda mereka saja.." jawab Yoochun santai. Tiba-tiba Yoochun melihat seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal berjalan menuju gudang olahraga.

"Aku harus pergi dulu.. Byee..." ucap Yoochun meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin. Teriakan Yunho dan Changmin pun tak digubrisnya.

"Aish! Anak itu! Malah pergi! ckckc" dengus Yunho.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Mungkin dia ada urusan lain.." jawab Changmin asal.

BRUKKKK

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho terpental setelah menabrak seseorang saat ia berjalan mundur dan tak melihat kedepan.

"Ah.. Mi-mian.." ucap namja yang menabrak Yunho. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yunho berdiri.

PLAK

"Tak perlu! Aish!" Yunho bangkit berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk celananya lalu mulai menatap orang yang menabraknya.

"Ck! Pantas saja aku terpental. Ternyata namja gendut dan jelek ini yang menabrakku!" hardik Yunho - membuat Jaejoong tertunduk mendengar perkataan kasar Yunho.

BRUGHH

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dengan bahu kirinya dan membuat Jaejoong terhempas kelantai. Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan pembalasanku! Kalau kau menyentuhku lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan mu dari sekolah ini! Kau dengar gendut? CIH!" ancam Yunho seraaya pergi berlalu dari Jaejoong.

"Gwechana?" Changmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah hyungnya yang kasar terhadap Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong pun tersenyum tipis lalu membalas uluran tangan changmin.

BRUGH

"arghh.." ringis Jaejoong lagi. Akibat tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang super besar, Changmin malah ikut terjatuh dan menimpah tubuh Jaejoong.

UPZZ

Dua pasang bola mata membulat sempurna saat mereka tanpa sengaja saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Shock? Pastinya.

"ARGHHh! CHANGMIN OPPA" tiba-tiba segerombolan yeoja datang dan melihat adegan dimana Changmin berciuman dengan Jaejong - lebih tepatnya hanya menempelkan bibir mereka akibat dari Changmin yang tak bisa menopang berat tubuh jaejoong. Changmin dan Jaejoong segera sadar lalu dengan cepat bangkit berdiri. Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong melirik ke arah para yeoja yang sedang menatapnya geram.

'Matilah aku' batin mencelos. Ia yakin tak akan selamat dari para yeoja itu. Sementara Changmin hanya bengong dan memegang bibirnya yang tanpa sengaja mencium bibir Jaejoong tadi.

"Hei! NAMJA GENDUT DAN JELEK! BISA-BISANYA KAU MENCIUM PANGERAN KAMI! AYOO GIRLS! HAJAR SI GENDUT INI! KYAAA!" pekik ketua dari yeoja-yeoja itu. Dengan brutal mereka mulai memukuli mangsanya.

Tapi~

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat ia mendongakan kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan Changmin. OH GOD! Changmin melindungi Jaejoong dari amukan para yeoja-yeoja itu, dan lebih parahnya yeoja-yeoja itu tak menyadari bahwa yang mereka pukuli adalah Changmin. Changmin tersenyum tipis - tulus - seraya menahan sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan para yeojaa itu. Jaejoong yang berada didekapannya hanya bisa menerjap-nerjapkan matanya - shock.

"KYAAA! HENTIKANNN!" pekik seorang namja dengan suara bassnya. Yeoja-yeoja itu pun menghentikan aksi memukul mereka lalu menatap kaget ternyata mereka memukul Pangeran mereka.

"Oppa.." lirih yeoja-yeoja itu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti mereka.

"KALIAN! BERANI-BERANINYA MEMUKUL DONGSAENGKU!" geram Yunho lalu menghampiri Changmin dan membantunya berdiri.

"Gwechana?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Changmin hanya mengangguk lemah dan pingsan dibahu Yunho, lalu Yunho pun menarik lengan kiri Changmin dan menaruhnya dipundak Yunho.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIHUKUM! SSEKARANG CEPAT PERGI KE RUANG AULA!" peintah Yunho. Dengan takut-taku para yeoja itu mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang aula untuk menunggu hukuman dari Yunho. Setelah itu Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dan terpaku atas kejadian barusan. Dia masih takut.

"Dan kau namja gendut! Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa tubuh Changmin!" hardik Yunho lalu menginjak kaki Jaejoong.

"Arghhh.." ringis Jaejoong saat kakinya dinjak kasar olah Yunho. Yunho pun mulai membopong Changmin ke UKS dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah menangis akibat perbuatannya.

Yoochun tengah menunggu seseorang keluar dari gudang olahraga.

"Annyeong Kim Songsaenim.." sapa Yoochun saat guru olahraganya - sekaligus pelatih club sepakbola keluar dari gudang olahraga. Kim Songsaenim atau lebih tepatnya Kim Junsu hanya melirik sekilas dan mengangguk kearah Yoochun lalu kembali berjalan. Yoochun tampak kesal karena namja yang ia sukai tak kunjung merespon sesuai yang ia harapkan. Meski sering mendapat hukuman saat latihan atau dimarahi oleh guru olahraganya itu, ia tak jera untuk terus mendekati atau bahkan menggoda gurunya itu.

"Kim-nim kemarin Barca menang melawan AC Milan. Bagaimana menurutmu pertandingan itu?" tanya Yoochun basa-basi seraya mensejajarkan langkah kaki Junsu.

"Great" jawab Junsu singkat.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kemenangan Barca dengan makan malam direstaurant itali?" ajak Yoochun - bisa dibilang ini ajakan kencan Yoochun.

"Mianhae. Aku banyak kerjaan" tolak Junsu - melirik sekilas kearah Yoochun.

"Ayolah Kim-nim. Sekali-sekali kau butuh refreshing" Yoochun menarik-narik tangan Junsu layaknya anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan sesuaatu.

"YAK! Kau mau aku hukum hah?! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" Junsu menghentikan langkahnya lalu memberi tatapan _death glare_-nya pada Yoochun. Nyali Yoochun pun mulai menciut. "Kau bisa jadi perjaka tua kalo terus-terusan galak dan jutek" celetuk Yoochun.

"MWORAGO?!" pekik Junsu lalu menjewer telinga Yoochun.

"Agh. Agh. Agh. Ampun Kim-nim. Appoyo.." ucap Yoochun seraya memegang telinganya yang masih dijewer Junsu.

"Kim-nim! Jangan jewer oppa kami!" beruntung ada tiga yeoja - fans yoochun datang dan menolong Yoochun dari jeweran Junsu. Junsu mulai melepaskan jewerannya, ia sangat mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus menerus menghukum Yoochun. Para Yeoja itu tak akan segan-segan memukulnya meski ia adalah guru. Ketiga yeoja itu menghampiri Yoochun dan mulai sok perhatian pada Yoochun. Junsu dengan cuek meninggalkan mereka.

"YAk! Kim-nim kau mau kemana?!" teriak Yoochun saat sadar Junsu sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Ia pun mendorong para yeoja agar menyingkir dari hadapannya lalu berlari mendekati Junsu lagi.

"Kim-nim! Chakkaman!" ucap Yoochun seraya mencegat Junsu.

"Mau apa lagi hah? Kau ingin aku hukum keliling lapangan sebaanyak 100 kali eoh?!" pekik Junsu.

"Aku rela dihukum seperti itu asal Kim-nim mau makan malam denganku.." tutur Yoochun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jinjja?! Aku tak percaya!" balas Junsu cuek.

"Oh! Geurae! Aku akan berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak seratus kali agar Kim-nim mau makan malam denganku! Lihat aku dilapangan saat jam istirahat yang songsaenim!" ujar Yoochun senang lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Junsu - pergi menuju kelasnya. Junsu yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya menganggap hal itu angin lalu. Berbeda dengan Yoochun yang memang bertekad berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak seratus kali demi bisa makan malam dengan Songsaenim kebanggaannya itu.

_TBC_

REVIEW OK?


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho memegang penggaris kayu besar - menghentakannya diatas lantai sesuai irama - ia tengah menimbang-nimbang hukuman apa yang pantas untuk lima yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Kelima yeoja itu mendengus kesal seraya takut, kedua tangan mereka menjewer telinga mereka masing-masing dengan satu kaki yang terangkat.

_'Hei! Ini bukan jaman penjajahan lagi!'_ pekik hati mereka secara bersamaan.

Yunho menjentikan jari-jarinya seraya tersenyum - membuat kelima yeoja tersebut meleleh, padahal jika orang normal yang melihatnya, pasti mereka akan bilang senyuman itu adalah senyum menakutkan. Tapi sayangnya kelima yeoja itu memang sudah tak waras. Menggila-gilai Jung bersaudara, terutama Yunho - namja yang akan menghukum mereka.

"Kalian harus lompat kodok seraya berkata kalau kalian tidak akan melakukan kekerasan lagi sebanyak 40 kali!" perintah Yunho.

"MWORAGO?" koor kelima yeoja tersebut. Yunho menatap sinis kearah mereka, membuat mereka sweatdrop secara mendadak.

"Kurang banyak rupanya, oke 50 kali!" celetuk Yunho.

"Haji-"

"60 kali"

"ANDWAEEE!" koor mereka secara bersamaan dan langsung lompat kodok - tak berani banyak bicara lagi. Lagi pula siapa yang mau hukumannya terus bertambah?

_"Kami tidak akan melakukan kekerasan lagi"_

_"Kami tidak akan melakukan kekerasan lagi"_

_"Kami tidak akan melakukan kekerasan lagi"_

Yunho menyeringai saat mereka mulai mematuhi hukuman dari Yunho. Tapi seharusnya mereka bersyukur karena Yunho sedang baik hari ini, biasanya Yunho akan segera mengeluarkan surat _drop out_ untuk siapa saja yang berani kurang ajar pada keluarganya disekolah. Memukul Changmin - dongsaeng Yunho - merupakan bentuk kekurang ajaran bukan?

BRAK

"YAK! DIMANA SOPAN SANTUN MU EOH?" bentak Yunho saat pintu aula dibuka secara kasar oleh seorang namja.

"Mi-mian sunbae.. hosh hosh.." Namja itu membungkuk seraya memegang kedua lututnya dan terengah-engah layaknya orang yang habis dikejar polisi.

"Ige mwo?!" pekik Yunho. Ia agak sedikit geram dengan namja yang tiba-tiba masuk dan membuat kelima yeoja yang tengah dihukum - berhenti.

"KALIAN BERLIMA LANJUTKAN! SIAPA YANG SURUH KALIAN BERHENTI?" bentak Yunho dan membuat kelima yeoja itu melanjutkan hukumannya.

"Sun-subae.. itu.. anu.. itu.."

"YAK! katakan dengan jelas!"

"Yo...yo..yochun.."

"Yoochun kenapa?"

"Dia pingsan dilapangan setelah dihukum Kim-nim berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100 kali.."

"MWORAGOOOO?!" Yunho memekik lantang lalu dengan segera menuju lapangan bola.

Yunho berlari dengan cepat lalu menemukan beberapa murid club sepakbola yang sedang mengerubuni orang yang tak lain adalah Yoochun yang sedang pingsan.

"Kau benar-benar nappeun Yoochun.." ucap namja imut yang tengah memasangkan tabung oksigen kedaerah mulut Yoochun.

"JUNSU-SHI!" pekik Yunho dengan nada penuh penekanan. Hatinya memekik kesal kenapa hari ini kedua dongsaengnya mengalami kemalangan.

"Yunho, syukurlah kau datang. Kau bisa membawa Yoochun ke UKS bukan?" ucap Junsu tanpa merasa bersalah sekalipun. Ya memang ini bukan kesalahan Junsu bukan? Ia tak pernah menyuruh Yoochun untuk berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100 kali, Yoochun yang melakukannya dengan sukarela.

"Kau dipecat!" ujar Yunho dengan lantang, membuat semua murid club sepakbola menatap Yunho tak percaya - begitu pula dengan Junsu.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Junsu. Ia bersumpah demi apapun, ia merasa sakit hati karena dipecat secara tiba-tiba oleh muridnya sendiri. Aku tekankan sekali lagi MURIDNYA SENDIRI.

"Tentu saja karena membuat dongsaengku pingsan! Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu! Dan kalian semua bawa Yoochun ke UKS tanpa lecet sedikit pun!" perintah Yunho dengan nada penekanan dan seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan sinis yang dikirimkan Junsu untuknya.

Dengan langkah cepat dan khawatir aku segera menuju atap dimana tempat itu selalu aku jadikan tempat untuk bertemu Jaejoong. Hari ini perasaan ku sedang kesal dan kalut. Aku harap dengan bertemu Jaejoong, aku bisa lebih baik. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkanmu.

_"Hiks"_

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang.

_'Mungkinkah Jaejoong menangis? Tapi kenapa?_' aku terus menerka-nerka hingga akhirnya dugaan ku benar. Jaejoong tengah memeluk kedua lututnya seraya menangis. Hati ku benar-benar sakit melihatnya seperti itu.

"Joongie~a" panggilku dan dengan cepat Jaejoong memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya didadaku. Beruntung aku masih bisa menopang tubuhnya yang besar, kalo tidak, pasti kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh.

"Hiks Hiks. Kim-nim. Hiks hiks.." isakan Jaejoong membuat hatiku bertambah perih. Well, hari ini adalah hari yang buruk rupanya untuk kami berdua. Kubalas pelukannya lalu mengelus punggungnya - berusaha menenangkan.

"Waeyo Joongie? hmm?" tanyaku seraya mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"A-apa joongie menjijikan? hiks hiks.." hatiku mencelos saat ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Aniyo~ Siapa yang bilang Joongie menjijikan? Biar Kim-nim jitak kepalanya.."

"Hiks hiks. Semua orang. Hiks. Apa gendut itu menjijikan? hiks hiks.."

"Jangan dengarkan mereka ne? Joongie itu cantik.."

"Jinnjja?" Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya kearahku - neomu kyeopta. Aku mengangguk antusias dan senyuman manisnya mulai terlukis diwajahnya.

_'Teruslah tersenyum Joongie~ senyummu membuat hatiku damai'_ batinku.

"Ne! Mulai sekarang aku tak akan medengarkan perkataan mereka. Aku akan terus mendengarkan kata-kata Kim-nim!" ucapnya ceria.

"Good!"

CHU~

Ku kecup pipi kanan Jaejoong dan membuat seburat merah merona terlukis diwajahnya. Ah! Benar-benar manis dan cantik. Aku menarik Jaejoong agar duduk didepanku seperti biasa. Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Entah kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta terhadap namja cantik nan polos ini. Meski ia gendut tapi menurutku ia sangat cantik. Sifat polos dan baik hatinya lah yang membuat hatiku benar-benar simpatik padanya.

"Kim-nim.." panggilnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Pernahkah Kim-nim jatuh cinta?" tanya Jaejoong.

"tentu saja.." jawabku lalu ia berbalik kebelakang - menghadap kearahku - matanya berbinar melihatku.

"Jinjja? Rasanya seperti apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

"Rasanya? hmm, ini terasa lebih menajubkan daripada kau berhasil mencetak gol dipertandingan world cup atau kau berhasil menang undian lotre. Saat kau jatuh cinta kau akan merasa seperti ingin selalu disampingnya dan melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan kau akan rela mengorbankan apapun demi dirinya. Dan disini.." aku meletakkan tangannya didadaku.

"Akan timbul debaran-debaran aneh saat kau menatap matanya bahkan darahmu akan mengalir dengan deras saat bersentuhan dengannya.." aku mengakhirinya dengan menyentuh kedua pipi Jaejoong yang lembut.

BRAKKK

"KIM NIM!"

teriakkan seseorang membuat kami kaget dan aku mulai melepaskan pelukkanku.

"Yoochun?" aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bukankah tadi ia pingsan?

"HEI NAMJA GENDUT MENYINGKIRLAH DARI KIM NIM KU!" bentak Yoochun seraya menarik tanganku dan aku berakhir didalam pelukkannya.

"HEI NAMJA GENDUT MENYINGKIRLAH DARI KIM NIM KU!" bentakku. Aku muak melihat adegan yang cukup membuaat darahku mendidih. Setelah aku terbangun dari pingsan dan mendengar dari Yunho hyung kalau Junsu dipecat, aku langsung panik dan segera mencari Junsu ku. Tapi ternyata orang yang aku cintai malah bermesraan dengan namja gendut dan jelek. Kurang ajar!

Ku peluk tubuh Junsu dengan protective, aku ingin namja gendut bernama Jaejoong ini atau bahkan seluruh dunia taahu bahwa aku - JUNG YOOCHUN lah pemilik namja bernama KIM JUNSU. Aku tekankan lagi JUNSU MILIKKU.

"kim..kim..nim.." lirih Jaejoong seraya terisak. Cih. Menjijikan.

"BEREHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMANYA GENDUT!" hardikku.

PLAK

"Berhenti menghinanya atau kau berhadapan dengan ku Jung Yoochun.." aku merasakan panas dipipiku setelah Junsu menampar pipiku. Sakit. Tapi bukan dipipi ku, tapi dadaku terasa sesak. Junsu membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya dihadapanku. Dadaku benar-benar merasakan sesak.

"Kim nim, mianhae.." ucapku pada akhirnya. Aku tak ingin guru kesayanganku pergi dari hadapanku. Tidak. Tidak boleh ia pergi.

"Ucapkan maafmu untuk Jaejoong.." Mwo? meminta maaf sama Namja gendut ini? ANDWAE! Apa kata dunia?

"Tapi.."

"Kau tidak mau? Geurae, Aku juga tak akan memaafkanmu.."

"ANDWAE! Arra arra. Mian Kim Jaejoong.." sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku hanya terpaksa meminta maaf pada namja gendut ini! Jaejoong melirik kearahku lalu menganggukan kepalanya. CIh! Dia pikir dia imut apa dengan bertingkah seperti itu?

"YOOCHUN!" aku mulai membalikkan tubuh ku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Hyung? Changmin?" panggilku.

"Kau itu baru saja sadar, kenapa malah berlari hingga kesini?" tanya yunho hyung yang agak khawatir denganku. Aku juga melihat wajah Changmin agak sedikit lebam, apa Changmin berkelahi?

"Ah Gwechana. Hyung, aku minta kaau membatalkan pemecatan Kim Songsaenim.." pintaku.

"Kim nim? Kau dipecat?" Jaejoong mulai menatap Junsu dengan tatapan bingungnya lalu Junsu hanya mengacak-acak rambut jaejoong dan tersenyum manis. Aku Benar-benar cemburu! Aku tak pernah melihat junsu seperti itu sebelumnya. Siapa sebenarnya Jaejoong itu?

"Dia itu sudah mencelakai mu dengan hukuman bodohnya itu!" ketus Yunho hyung.

"Aku sendiri yang ingin berlari sebanyak 100 kali. ini bukan salah Kim nim, hyung!" balasku.

"MWORAGO? KAU SUDAH GILA YOOCHUN!" bentak Yunho hyung, aku yakin ia hanya refleks kaget. Aku mengangguk paasti.

"AISH! Kau benar-benar menyusahkan Yoochun! Bilang pada Kim Songsaenim, dia boleh bekerja lagi.." benar-benar sifat asli Yunho hyung. Ia tak akan mau merendahkan dirinya didepan orang lain. See, bahkan ia tak mau memintaa maaf pada Junsu.

"Aku akan bekerja kembali jika kau yang meminta.." balas Junsu. Ini lah yang ku takutkan.

"Kim nim, kembalilah menjadi guru kami.." ucapku dengan memelas.

"Aku menyuruh Jung Yunho, bukan kau Jung Yoochun.." jawab Junsu. Aish. Ternyata ia keras kepala juga.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, yasudah. Masih banyak guru yang berdedikasi tinggi diluar sana.." balas Yunho dengan tegas.

"HYUNG!" pekikku kesal. Sudah tahu dia yang salah, minta maaf saja apa susahnyaa sih? aish! Bisa-bisa Junsu tidak mau mengajar lagi disini. Aku bisa gila!

"Begitu? Baiklah. Terimakasih tuan Jung yang terhormat.." balas Junsu lalu pergi hadapan kami bersama Jaejoong.

"HYUNG! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN MU JIKA KIM SONGSAENIM BENAR-BENAR KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH INI! CAM KAN ITU!" pekik ku kesal lalu pergi mengejar Junsu.

"HIKS HIKS HIKS"

"SUdah Joongie, berhenti menangis"

"Ani Ani ani.. Hiks hiks.."

"Kan aku yang dipecat bukan kau"

"Andwae! Aku hiks. tak mau Kim nim keluar. Hiks hiks. nanti siapa yang menemani dan membela Joongie jika Joongie dibully teman-teman. Hiks hiks. Jebal..Hiks hiks.." Junsu mulai memeluk Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya. Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang terus mengamati mereka.

"Kau harus bs melawan mereka Joongie.."

"Hiks hiks. Tapi Joongie hiks. gak bisa hiks. Joongie lemah Kim nim.. hiks hiks.."

"Kata siapa Joongie lemah? Buktinya makan mu banyak.." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menatap Junsu dengan kesal.

"Jahat! Kim Nim aku serius!" pekik Jaejoong dengan sedikit manja.

"Hahaha. aku juga serius chagi.."

"M-MWO? Chagi?"

"Ah.. Lupakan. Aku hanya slah bicara. Kau mau aku tidak keluar?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau harus diet mulai sekarang" ucap Junsu.

"M-mwo? Susah sekali. Hiks Hiks. HUWAAAAA.. Aku pasti gak bisa. Hiks hiks.."

"Eh. Geurae Geurae. Cup CUp jangan menangis lagi Joongie. Kim nim tak akan pergi.."

"Jinnja?" ajaib. Tangisan Jaejoong langsung berhenti seketika.

"Ne!"

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok!"

"Kamsahamida Kim nim.." akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukkan lagi membuat sepasang mata yang memandang mereka semakin jengah dan cemburu.

_"Apa ia begitu berharganya untuk mu?"_ batin orang itu.

TBC

~ saya buru-buru ~ tolong Reviewnya ~ kekek ~


	3. Chapter 3

Yoochun menarik paksa tubuh Jaejoong hingga menuju gudang, sementara dibelakangannya terlihat Yunho dan Changmin tengah mengekorinya. Ada perasaan khawatir menyelimuti namja jangkung bernama Changmin, ia sangat tahu sifat hyungnya itu, ia akan sangat marah jika guru kesayangannya – Kim Junsu – berdekatan dengan orang lain. Sementara namja tampan berwajah tegas yang bernama Yunho itu hanya bersikap santai.

BRUK

"AWWWW!" ringis Jaejoong ketika punggungnya dengan kasar menempel pada tembok gudang.

"JELASKAN PADA KU, APA HUBUNGANNYA DIRIMU DENGAN KIM JUNSU?" pekik Yoochun. Jaejoong bergidik ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar dan setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak usah menangis gendut! Kau pikir aku akan kasihan padamu? Hah?" sambung Yoochun lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya – membuat Jaejoong semakin takut, bahkan suaranya seakan tercekat dan tak bisa keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya.

BUGHHHHH

"Huaaaaaaa..." Jaejoong menangis histeris bahkan tubuhnya merosot kebawah setelah Yoochun dengan kuatnya menonjok tembok. Yunho dan Changmin hanya bisa menyaksikan kemarahan Yoochun yang meledak-ledak. Sejujurnya Changmin ingin sekali menolong, tapi mengingat dulu ia pernah masuk rumah sakit akibat berkelahi dengannya, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya, apa lagi sekarang ia masih belum pulih dari luka-luka pukulan para fansnya bukan? Sementara Yunho? Ia hanya menghitung dan bergumam tidak jelas, untuk apa dia menghitung disaat seperti ini?

Yoochun mengambil seember air kotor yang ada didalam gudang – entah itu air apa – lalu menyiramkannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. "Dengar! Jangan dekati Kim Junsu lagi! Dia itu milikku! ARRASEO?! Aku bisa menghukummu lebih berat dari ini!" ancam Yoochun lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan gudang dengan perasaan kesal. Changmin yang melihat tubuh Jaejoong menggigil dan terisak merasa iba, dibukanya jas seragamnya dan memakaikannya ketubuh Jaejoong.

"Changmin! Kau mau apa?!" tanya Yunho saat Changmin hendak membopong Jaejoong. "Aku akan mengantarnya ke UKS hyung.." balas Changmin. "Biarkan dia disana" Yunho mulai melipat tangannya didepan dada bidangnya. "Tapi hyung.."

"Tak ada bantahan! Kau masuk kekelas sekarang juga Atau uang jajanmu dan semua fasilitasmu, hyung blokir selama sebulan penuh! Dan hyung pastikan kau tidak boleh keluar rumah selama masa pemblokiran itu!" ancam Yunho. Changmin merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia tahu, Yunho hanya hyungnya namun kedua orang tuannya mempercayakan semuanya kepada hyungnya itu dan hyungnya itu tak pernah main-main akan perkataannya. Dengan berat hati ia mendudukan kembali Jaejoong ke lantai. "Mianhae Jaejoong~ssii.." sesal Changmin lalu pergi meninggalkan gudang itu.

Yunho mulai mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk kedua kakinya dan masih terisak karena ketakutan. Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia mulai berjongkong untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh Jaejoong.

"ja..jangan...hiks...pu..kul..a..hiks..ku.." mohon Jaejoong seraya terisak.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat onar dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengku ehmm?" nampaknya kali ini Yunho sedikit melunak, kiri Yunho duduk bersila didepan Jaejoong.

"A..ku..hiks..tak berbuat apapun..hiks hiks.." bela Jaejoong. Memang benar bukan? Ini semua bukan salahnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa salahnya.

"Aish. Sudahlah. Kajja, keruang UKS.." Jaejoong mendongkan kepalanya merasa heran dengan kebaikan Yunho. Mata besarnya menatap mata musang milik Yunho.

BLUSH

Entah mengapa Jaejoong menundukkan kembali wajahnya setelah beberapa detik menatap mata Yunho. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya, mungkinkah?

"Hei! Mau ke UKS tidak?! Jangan membuang-buang waktuku! Aku ini sibuk tau!" ucap Yunho yang merasa jengah karena Jaejoong tak menjawab perkataannya. "n-ne.." jawab Jaejoong dengan cepat, ia tak mau Yunho berubah menjadi galak seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun padanya. Jaejoong berusaha untuk berdiri, namun kakinya terasa sakit, dan akhirnya ia terjatuh. Yunho menghela nafasnya lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan memapahnya.

"Mwo?!" bentak Yunho saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan intens. Jaejoong yang mendengar bentakkan Yunho menjadi takut dan kembali menunduk. "Jangan kau pikir aku ada maksud tertentu dengan membantu mu! Aku hanya kasian padamu!" tutur Yunho seraya memapah Jaejoong menuju UKS. Sakit, itu lah yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Ia merasa sakit mendengar penuturan Yunho, namun siapa lah dirinya? Ia hanya namja gendut dan jelek, mana mungkin Yunho tertarik padanya.

UKS

"Lihat! kemejaku jadi ikutan basah karena mu!" gerutu Yunho seraya melepaskan kemejanya. "Mi..mian.." ucap Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah, ia kini sedang duduk diatas tirah baring diruang UKS. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah memainkan kedua jarinya. Kedua tangan Yunho meraih kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan hendak membukanya.

"k..kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan gugup, kedua tanganya menahan kedua tangan Yunho yang berada didepan dadanya. Jaejoong sampai menelan ludah dua kali saat melihat tubuh atletis Yunho yang berada didepannya.

"Kau mau masuk angin? Aku sedang membantumu melepaskan kemeja basahmu. Berhentilah bersikap mesum!" dengus Yunho. "Mwo?! Mesum?! Kau itu yang namja mesum!" sergah Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho mulai berkacak pinggang setelah mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Hei Namja gendut!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan gendut! Dasar beruang kutub!"

"MWO? Apa katamu?!"

"Beruang kutub jelek dan pabooooo! Weeeee..." merasa terejek Yunho menjambak rambut Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan jaejoong yang refleks menjambak kembali rambut Yunho. Terjadilah aksi jambak-jambakan bahkan mereka sampai berguling ria diatas tirah baring yang sebenarnya hanya untuk satu orang. Dan kejadian buruk pun terjadi..

GUBRAK...

Tirah baring itu roboh karena tak kuat menahan beban Jaejoong dan Yunho, masih ingat kan kalo tubuh jaejoong itu benar-benar king-size? Posisi mereka jatuh juga mengejutkan. Yunho yang menindih tubuh Jaejoong dan mereka sama-sama merasakan junior mereka saling beradu (?), dan yang lebih mengagetkan, bibir mereka pun menyatu. Sungguh malapetaka bagi mereka berdua.

"YUNHHHOOOOO!" seorang pria paruh baya menatap kaget adegan yang tersuguh didepan matanya, sementara wanita paruh baya disebelahnya mendadak tubuhnya terasa lemas melihat adegan yang ada didepannya, sementara beberapa orang disana tampak shock dan kaget dengan hal itu. apalagi dengan kondisi Jaejoong dan Yunho yang benar-benar berantakan. Yunho yang bertelanjang dada dan rambut serawutan (?), begitu juga dengan Jaejoong terlebih entah sejak kapan bahu kanan dan dada kanannya sedikit terekspos.

"HUUUAAAAA.." pekik keduanya. Jaejoong dengan cepat menutup kembali tubuhnya yang sempat terekspos dan sementara Yunho mencari kembali kemejanya lalu memakainya secepat mungkin.

"Umma.. Appa.. ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan.." Yunho mati-matian menjelaskan kejadian yang tak terduga tadi. "YAK! ANAK BANDEL! BEGINIKAH KELAKUAN MU SELAMA KEDUA ORANG TUAMU BERADA DI LUAR NEGERI?" pekik dengan amarahnya lalu memukul Yunho dengan bertubi-tubi. Jaejoong yang melihat itu merasa iba, lalu segera melindungi Yunho.

"Ahjussi, benar apa kata Yunho~ssi, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan..hanya kesalah pahaman.." Jaejoong bersimpuh didepan sementara Yunho berada dibelakang Jaejoong. Ah! Sekejam-kejamnya Yunho, ia masih takut kepada orang tuannya. Lucu sekali.

"Anak manis, siapa nama mu nak?" tiba-tiba saja, menghampiri Jaejoong dan memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong. "Ki..kim Jaejoong Ahjumma.." jawan Jaejoong dengan gugup.

"Oh, nak Jaejoong, kami minta maaf ya jika Yunho berbuat kurang ajar padamu.. kami akan menghukumnya. Kami janji nak.." ucap seraya mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Yak, Umma.. ini-"

"Diam kau anak badung! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" sela seraya men-deathglare Yunho, membuat Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"A-aniya Ahjussi. Ini .."

"Dimana rumah mu nak? Kami harus meminta maaf pada orang tuamu dan secepatnya melakukan pertanggung jawaban, kami khawatir anak itu akan terus berbuat kurang ajar padamu.." tanya . "Yak! Appa!" Yunho menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Apa-apaan ini?

"Appa mu benar Yunho! Kau harus segera menikahinya!" deklar .

JDEEERRRRR

Junsu POV

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit aku menunggu Jaejoong, hari ini aku berencana mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman wisata. aneh. kenapa jam segini belum juga keluar? aku bergerak mondar mandir disekitar gerbang sekolah.

"Kim nim!" panggil seseorang, well aku tahu siapa pemilik suara husky ini.

"Kim nim, bagaimana dengan tawaran makan malam ku? Kau akan menepati janji bukan?" ucapnya lagi. aku menghela nafas beratku. Namja ini benar-benar tak bisa disepelekan. "Aku ini namja, aku pasti menepati janji.." jawabku dengan malas, aku melihat wajahnya sangat berbinar setelah mendapat jawabanku.

"Ok. Oh ya, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang? Sekalian aku ingin tahu dimana kau tinggal.." tawar Yoochun.

"Tak usah. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang.." tolakku secara halus.

"Jaejoong?" mata Yoochun sedikit iritasi saat mengucapkan nama Jaejoong. "Dengar Yoochun~ssi, aku sedang menununggu siapa pun atau aku tak pulang sekali pun, itu bukan urusanmu.." jawabku dengan kesal.

"ya, aku cuma ingin memberitahu saja, jika Jaejoong telah pulang bersama kedua orang tuaku. Sepertinya kedua orang tua ku akan melamar Jaejoong sebagai menantunya. Mengingat tadi Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong tengah bercumbu mesrah di ruang UKS.." ucap Yoochun. AKu membulatkan mata ku tak percaya. Bohong. Ini Pasti akal-akalan namja playboy ini saja!

"Kau tidak percaya? Kajja, kita kerumah Jaejoong. Kau tahu kan jalannya?" Yoochun menarik tanganku dengan paksa kedalam mobilnya. Ia tak menghiraukan diriku yang masih diam terpaku saat mendengar kabar Jaejoong dan Yunho.

_TBC_

~~ I need your review . ~

Anyway , tiap aku ganti POV , aku sll kasi tanda ~ ga tau knp ilang ya kalo liat dari hp ~


	4. Chapter 4

"Cepat minta maap pada calon mertua mu!" Bentak Mr Jung. "Mwo? Apa salah ku?" Tolak Yunho.

"Masih ingin hidup atau tidak?" Ancam Mr Jung. Mau tak mau Yunho pun menurutinya. "Mianhae Ahjussi, Ahjumma.." Ucap Yunho dengan berat hati. Kini Mr dan Mrs Kim hanya diam bukan karena marah - tentu saja bukan. Mereka saja bgung, tak mengerti kenapa Yunho dipaksa meminta maaf. Dan tadi mereka mendengar kata 'calon mertua' ? Mereka semakin bingung dan terus bertanya-tanya.

"Mianhae tuan Jung. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Mrs Kim dengan khawatir - takut ini semua ada hubungannya dengan anak semata wayangnya - ya meski gendut - heechul sangat menyayanginya.

"Mianhae sebelumnya tuan dan nyonya Kim. Hari ini anak saya melakukan perbuatan yang tak seharusnya. Tapi tenang saja, kami akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.." Jelas Mr Kim. "Appa! Sudah ku bilang, aku tak melakukan apapun!" Yunho menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Diam kau anak badung!" Bentak Mr Jung. Mr dan Mrs Kim membulatkan matanya dan memandang Jaejoong. "Yak Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mr Kim tampak kesal. "Yeobo, tahan amarahmu.." Kini Mrs Kim memeluk anaknya. "Joongie, umma memang menyuruh mu untuk berpacaran dengan laki-laki, tapi tdk untuk melakukan sejauh itu. Bagaimana kalau kau hamil nak?" Semua mata kecuali Mr Kim, melongo kearah Mrs Kim.

"A-apa maksudny?" Tanya Mrs Jung. "Anak ku, Kim Jaejoong memiliki rahim. Jadi dia bisa melahirkan.." Jelas Mrs Kim. "Huaaaa.. Akhirnya aku punya cucu juga.." Dengan tiba-tiba Mrs Jung memeluk Jaejoong yang ada diseberangnya. "Mi..mian.. Aku tak melakukan apa pun dengan Yunho sunbae.." Tutur Jaejoong. "Dengarkan? Aku tak melakukan apa pun pada kim Jaejoong!" Tambah Yunho.

"Baiklah. Pernikahan kalian dipercepat. Minggu depan kalian akan menikah. Bagaimana Tuan dan nyonya kim?"Ujar Mr Jung. "Andwaeeee!" Teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. "Karena aku takut Jaejoong hamil tanpa ayah. Jadi aku dan istriku merestui.." Jawab Mr Kim - tak menghiraukan ucapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Sementara situasi rumit terjadi di rumah keluarga Kim, situasi menyedihkan terjadi didalam mobil Yoochun yang terparkir didepan rumah keluarga Kim.

"Tadi Kim-nim dengar sendiri bukan?" Suara Yoochun mulai memecah keheningan. Ia melirik kearah Junsu yang tengah memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Guru olahraganya itu tengah menahan rasa sakit hati. Apa ia begitu mencintai muridnya yang bernama Jaejoong?

"Antar kan aku pulang.." Junsu menghela nafasnya. Pundaknya terasa sedang memikul ribuan ton pasir. "Kau sangat mencintainya Kim Junsu?" Kali ini Yoochun tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'nim'. "Aku bilang antarkan aku pulang atau aku akan keluar dr mobil mu dan pulang sendiri!" Bentak Junsu. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya sekarang. Dengan cepat, Yoochun menjalankan mobilnya, tentu saja ia tak mau orang yang dicintainya itu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

Akhirnya, mobil ferarri berwarna putih itu tiba didepan apartement Junsu. Junsu mulai melepas sit-belt nya. "Chakaman.." Yoochun menahan lengan Junsu yang hendak keluar dari mobilny. "Lirik lah aku.." Ucap Yoochun lagi. Junsu menatap Yoochun selama beberapa detik tanpa berkedip.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik kerah seragam Yoochun lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoochun dan perlahan mulai melumatnya. Yoochun yang awalnya kaget akhirnya membalas ciuman Junsu dengan senang hati. Apa itu artinya ia menerima Yoochun? Entahlah. Junsu hanya ingin kegalauan dan sakit hatinya hilang. Mungkin Yoochun bisa membantunya.

Setelah pertemuan kedua pihak keluarga itu, kini Yunho meninju-ninju bantalnya dengan kesal.

"Arrrrggghhhhh! Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan namja gendut itu! Cih! Tak sudi!"

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Suara adiknya itu menghentikan aksi tinju meninju Yunho pada bantal yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Kau tau min? Umma dan appa menikahkan ku dengan namja gendut itu! Arrrgh! Namja pembawa sial!" Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Changmin tersentak kaget dengan berita yang baru saja dikeluarkan hyungnya itu. Kenapa harus Jaejoong?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Changmin dengan kaku. "Seharusnya aku tak menolongnya tadi! Cih! Kalo kaga gini jadinya, akan ku biarkan dia mati kedinginan! Grrrr!" Changmin semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau tau min? Appa dan umma memergoki ku dan jaejoong yang tengah dalam posisi aku berada diatasnya.." Changmin membulatkan matanya - shock. "Kau jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam! Itu kecelakaan! Aaargghh! Dan lagi ummanya Jaejoong bilang ia bisa hamil! What the hell! Aku bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali!" Teriak Yunho seperti orang gila. Changmin mengangguk. Ia sudah mengerti sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin menikahinya hyung?" Tanya Changmin dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih normal min! Jika memang harus namja, aku akan memilih namja yang imut dan bertubuh proposional! Bukan gendut macam namja itu.." Yunho mulai bergidik jika membayangkan ia harus memiliki istri gendut dan pada akhirnya anak-anak mereka juga gendut-gendut, lalu ia akan kelaparan karena jatah makannya akan habis oleh istria dan anak nya - berlebihan memang.

"Geurae. Biar aku yang menikahinya.." Ucap Changmin serius. "MWORAGO?" Yunho ingin memastikan bahwa telinganya salah mendengar tadi. "Aku akan menikahi Kim Jaejoong.." Ulang Changmin kini dengan pelafalan yang lebih jelas. "Eh? Jangan bilang kau.."

"Aku mencintainya hyung. Sejak saat aku menatap wajahnya.." Sela Changmin. Perkataan Changmin mengingatkan Yunho saat ia saling bertatapan dengan Jaejoong diruang UKS. Dengan cepat ia menepis pikiran itu.

"Kau setuju kan hyung?"

"Err, itu itu.. Haha.. Tentu saja.. Aku akan mendukung mu.."

"Kamsahamida hyung.."

Changmin memeluk tubuh hyungnya itu, ia bahagia karena mendapat restu dari Yunho. Sementara Yunho tampak gelisah dengan jawabannya tadi. Kenapa ia seperti tidak rela.

'Namja gendut itu akan menikah dengan Changmin. Setidaknya aku tak harus menikahinya..' Batin Yunho. Tapi disatu sisi ia ragu akan semua hal itu. Ada apa dengannya?

Sementara itu, namja gendut yang sebenarnya berwajah cantik kini tengah menangis karena pernyataan dan makian dari seorang namja untuknya.

"Hiks hiks.. Apa aku sejelek itu? Hiks hiks.."

Flashback

Yunho menatap namja gendut didepannya dengan penuh amarah. Kini mereka tengah berada ditaman dan tengah berbicara empat mata.

"Dengar Kim Jaejoong! Apapun caranya, kau harus bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini!" Bentak Yunho.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan takut-takut.

"Kau punya otak bukan! Berfikirlah! Jangan cuma makan saja bisanya! Lihatlah badanmu yang sangat besar itu. Bahkan aku saja jijik melihat tubuhmu! Cih!" Perkataan Yunho sukses menyakiti hati Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya menahan air mata yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengalir.

"Apa aku semenjijikan itu?" Lirih Jaejoong. "Tentu saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang menyukaimu. Dengan badan seperti itu, kau mau menikah dengan ku? Cih! Tak sudi. Apa kata dunia? Jung Yunho yang dikejar-kejar dan dipuja banyak gadis, harus menikah dengan namja gendut dan jelek seperti mu? Aish. Sudah gila!" Pekik Yunho.

"Aku tahu aku gendut. Aku tahu aku jelek. Aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk mu. Aku tahu itu Jung Yunho! Tapi bisakah kau tak menghinaku? Aku.. Hiks.. Aku hanya ingin orang lain mencintai ku secara tulus tanpa melihat tubuhku.. Hiks.. Aku benci padamu! Hiks.." Jaejoong mulai berlari, ia hanya ingin tak mendengar perkataan Yunho lagi. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Meski ia gendut dan jelek, ia juga ingin dicintai. Tanpa melihat fisiknya semata.

"Aaaarghhhh.." Teriak Yunho dengan frustasi. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya. Ia merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya tadi. Tak seharusnya ia menghina fisik orang lain.

Flashback end

"Jangan menangis Joongie! Kau harus buktikan pada Jung babo itu kalau kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya!" Jaejoong mulai menyeka air matanya. Sepertinya hatinya sudah lebih baik sekarang.

-

Hari ini Kim Jaejoong sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi gosip dirinya yang akan menikah dengan anak pemilik sekolahnya itu sudah menyebar dengan cepat. Dan well, semakin banyak yeoja yang membencinya.

"Mwo? Dia akan menikah dengan Jung Yunho? Namja gendut itu?"

"Apa dunia ini sudah mulai gila? Namja gendut itu menikah dengan pangeran kita?"

"Pasti ia memakai guna-guna! Menjijikan!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan-perkataan itu hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya seraya berjalan. Ia terlalu takut menatap tatapan benci siswa-siswi disekolahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sepasang kaki berada didepannya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Changmin tersenyum terhadapnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membalas senyuman Changmin.

"Ikut aku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong terlebih dahulu, Changmin mengandeng tangan kanan Jaejoong. Hal itu sukses membuat orang-orang disekitarnya semakin riuh. Bagaimana bisa Changmin yang notabenenya namja cuek, kini mengandeng Jaejoong?

"Kim Jaejoong.." Changmin meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong setelah sampai disalah satu kelas yang kosong. Darah Jaejoong mulai berdesir saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Changmin$

"Menikahlah dengan ku..." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, mulutnya terngangah saat mendengar tiga kata dari Changmin. "A..a..aku-"

"Jangan terburu-buru untuk menjawab. Pikirkalah baik-baik. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Sangat" changmin memeluk tubuh besar Jaejoong - membiarkan Jaejoong merasakan debaran-debaran hatinya dan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Changmin melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa sayang - Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu besok.. Annyong.." Bisik Changmin lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam dan masih tak percaya dengan kejadian indahnya tadi. Baru saja kemarin ia berharap akan ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, hari ini ia mendapatkannya. Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya yang tengah berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Ia seperti perempuan yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Disisi lain, tampak namja tampan yang tengah kesal adegan tadi. Ia meninju dinding disampingnya dengan kesal. Perasaan cemburu mulai menghantuinya. Sejak tadi ia ingin memisahkan Changmin dan Jaejoong, lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya, bukankah ia sudah merestui keputusan Changmin?

TBC

Terimakasih review nya ^^

Maaf ya lama publish ~ saya lagi sibuk2nya hehe ~


	5. Chapter 5

Seorang namja tampan tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia tersenyum - tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Pikirannya semakin kacau sekarang, didepannya - tepatnya dialtar, adikny tengah mengucap janji suci dengan namja - harus kah ia mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada namja gendut itu?

"Silahkan, kedua mempelai untuk saling memberikan ciuman pernikahan.."

Changmin menarik wajah Jaejoong, ia sedikit menundukan wajahnya. Lalu...

"ANDWAE! Hosh hosh hosh.." Yunho terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang aku impikan? Arghhh!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"KIM JAEJOONG! KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!" Dengan cepat ia menyibakkan selimutnya lalu berlari kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi, ia memakai seragamnya dengan cepat lalu berjalan setengah berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Yunho?! Kau tidak sarapan?" Teriak Mrs Jung.

"Aniyaa!" Teriak Yunho dari luar, ia membiarkan keluarganya mengerutkan kening karena tak biasanya Yunho pergi terburu-buru seperti tadi. Hei! Ini masih sangat pagi.

-

Ok! Anggap saja aku sudah tidak waras karena sekarang aku berada didepan rumah Jaejoong. Persetan dengan harga diri! Aku harus memastikan bahwa perasaanku itu salah.

Aku memondar-mandirkan langkahku. Aku tak tahu harus mengetok pintu atau tidak. Apa jaejoong sudah bangun? Atau malah sudah berangkat kesekolah? Argh! Babo kau Yunho! Ini masih pagi!

Krettttt

"Jung Yunho?" Tubuhku menjadi kaku saat mendengar suara yang memang sudah kuhapal - entahlah mungkin otakku sudah merekam suaranya. Ku balikkan tubuhku. Aku terpanah saat melihat ia menerjap-nerjapkan matanya. Lucu.

What? Lucu? Aniya!

"Ada apa?" Ketusnya dan sukses membuatku membenahi diri dengan menampangkan wajah datarku.

"Ummaku menyuruhku untuk mengajak mu mencari cincin pernikahan..." Babo babo. Ini masih pagi? Tak ada alasan lainnya apa? Aku merutuki mulut bodohku.

"Hahhhaha. Memangnya tak ada waktu lain? Kau pikir ada toko yang buka jam segini? Bodoh.." Ejek Jaejoong. See? Aku ingin membenamkan wajahku ke air comberan!

"Kau menantangku? Akan ku buktikan bahwa ada toko perhiasan yang sudah buka jam sgini!" Aku menarik tangannya dan dengan cepat membawanya masuk kedalam mobilku.

"Yak Jung Yunho! Cepat hentikan mobilnya! Aku tak membawa tas sekolah!" Bentaknya.

"Kau diam saja! Tak ada salahnya membolos sehari!" Balasku.

"Ani! Ani! Ada sesuatu yang penting hari ini! Kita bisa ke toko perhiasan kapan pun!"

"Memangnya hal penting apa? Pernikahan kita jauh lebih penting!"

Owh shit! Aku keceplosan. See? Dia tengah memandangku dengan heran. Hentikan tatapanmu! Itu membuatku gugup. Aku menepikan mobilku kepinggir jalan.

"I..ini.. Maksudnya.. Itu.."

"Kenapa kau gugup Jung Yunho? Terserah apa maumu. Aku mau kesekolah hari ini. Changmin menungguku.."

DEG

Aku lupa. Hari ini Jaejoong akan memberikan jawabannya pada Changmin. Tapi.. Argh! Dia pasti akan menjawa 'Ya'.

"Cepat putar mobilmu! Aku tak ingin terlambat!" Perintah Jaejoong. Aku mulai menatap matanya dengan tajam. Aku tahu pasti ia ketakutan. See? Ia tampak gemetaran.

"K-kau ke-kenapa?" Tanyanya gugup. Ok. Kita pastikan hal ini. Aku pasti tak menyukainya!

Aku mulai menghimpit tubuhnya hingga ia punggungnya terjebak pada pintu mobilku. Ia menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aku menutup mataku lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

CUP

TIN TINNNNN

"Shit!" Bunyi klakson yang sangat kencang membuatku tak meneruskan ciumanku. Ku lirik kaca spion. Om my GOD! Terjadi kemacetan dibelakangku. Dan mereka tampak kesal. Daripada aku mati digebukin orang-orang itu, lebih baik pergi dari sini!

Aku melirik sekilah ke arah Jaejoong yang masih diam seraya menyentuh bibirnya. Apa ia begitu shock? Bukan kah ini sudah kedua kalinya? Kenapa masih shock?

"EHEM.." Aku berdeham cukup keras sehingga menyadarkannya dari aksi diam seribu bahasanya. Tapi..

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH

"Aw aw aw aw.. Yak Kim Jaejoong! Kau mau membuat kita kecelakaan eoh?" Ia memukul pundak dan kepalaku dengan lumayan kencang. Sakit! Untung jalanan sedang sepi, jika ramai, aku pasti sudah menabrak orang.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?!"

"Kau kan calon istriku! Jadi wajar!

"Memang siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?"

"Aku juga tidak mau! Aku juga terpaksa!"

"Yasudah! Aku akan membatalkannya dan bilang pada kedua orang tua ku dan kedua orang tua mu bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Jung Changmin!"

Ckkkkkkiiiiitttttttt

"Kau sudah gila ya!" Umpat Jaejoong. Refleks aku mengerem dengan mendadak.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya!"

"Apa hak mu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku hyungnya Changmin.."

"Tapi Changmin mencintaiku.."

"Dia tidak mencintaimu!"

"Ia sudah mengatakan perasaannya!"

"Itu semua bohong!"

"Darimana kau tau?"

"I-tu..."

"Mwo? Kau benar-benar namja sok tau!"

"Memang kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia baik, tampan, tidak sombong, tidak arogan, tidakhhhmmmmpppp..." Aku melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Aku benar-benar tak suka sAat mendengar ia memuji namja lain meski namja itu adikku sendiri.

Ia memukul-mukul dadaku agar aku melepas ciumannya. Aniya! Aku masih ingin menciumnya. Ini terlalu manis untuk dihentikan. Jung Yunho mungkin sudah gila sekarang karena menyukai namja gendut bernama Kim Jaejoong. Akhirnya kulepas ciumanku lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jangan sebut namja lain dihadapanku.." Bisikku.

"M-mwo?"

"Mi..mian atas ucapanku. Tapi sungguh, kau membuatku gila beberapa hari ini. Aku. Aku. Ok! Anggap Jung Yunho adalah namja yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Namja munafik. Aku cuma tak ingin terlambat. Maafkan aku Kim Jaejoong. Mianhae.. Saranghae.."

Jaejoong tak bergeming atas pengakuanku. Ia hanya diam didalam pelukanku. Apa ia tak memaafkanku? Apa aku tak bs mendapatkan hatinya?

-

"Yak Yoochun! Larimu sangat lambat! Ulang dari putaran awal! Jaga keseimbanganmu! Bungkukkan sedikit badanmu!"

Beberapa siswa hanya melongo menyaksikan tingkah gurunya- Kim Junsu yang tengah melatih - lebih tepatnya menyiksa temanny - Yoochun. Tidak biasanya pelatih sepak bola mereka itu mau berbicara banyak pada Yoochun. Mengingat Yoochun selalu menggoda Junsu. Sikap pelatih mereka hari ini benar-benar berbeda. Dan lebih anehnya Yoochun senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau bisa main bola tidak?! Giring bolanya dengan benar! Kau melewati garis! Cepat ambil bolanya! Tendanganmu kurang berpower! Kau namja bukan sih?!"

"Hei jidat lebar! Siapa yang menyuruhmu istirahat?! Cepat ambil semua bolanya dan taruh ke gudang olahraga!"

Begitulah seterusnya.

TBC

Thank you buat review-annya ^^ ~

I love you ~ heheh ~


	6. Chapter 6

Aku membulatkan mataku seraya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Aigooo-

"Yum yum yum.. Enak yunho-ssi.. Kau tak makan? Yum yum yum..." Jaejoong memakan makanannya dengan bersemangat layaknya sudah 3 hari tak diberi makan.

'Melihat mu saja sudah membuatku kenyang..' Batinku.

See? Saat ini ia telah menghabisakan 2 loyang pizza, 3 mangkuk mie ramen, 2 Burger dan 3piring teriyaki.

Mengerikan!

"Jung Yunho! Kau melamun? Yum yum yum.."

"Ah. Aniya. Kau masih lapar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

What?

"Aku ingin ice-cream yoghurt dengan ukuran super jumbo dan 2 piring pancake madu. Bisahkah?"

Aku mengangakan mulutku.

Terbuat dari apa perutny? Astaga. Kenapa bisa aku mencintai namja gendut macam Jaejoong? Apa dia tak takut akan banyak penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya?

"Jae. Stop it!" Aku menahan kedua tangannya yang hendak mengambil satu piring steak.

"Wae?" Ia menatapku dengan polosnya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup makannya.."

"Kau tak sanggup membayar makanannya?"

"Bukan itu. Aku bahkan masih sanggup membeli kokinya!"

"Lalu?"

"Lihat tubuh mu Jae. Kau tak takut bertambah gendut? Pantas saja tak ada yang mau mendekatimu. Tubuhmu mengerikan.."

TAK

Jaejoong menaruh sumpitnya dengan kasar. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue dan menatapku dengan kesal. Apa perkataan ku salah?

"Aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang. Dan apapun yang kau katakan tuan Jung. Aku merasa sangat puas dengan tubuhku!" Balasnya.

"Oppaaaa-" aku menengok saat ada sebuah tangan yang mengelayut dilenganku. Ternyata Go ahra. Ck.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini oppa.. Bogoshipoyo.." Ujarnya manja. Aku melirik kearah Jaejoong, tampaknya ia sangat acuh, bahkan ia melanjutkan aktivitas makanya lagi.

"Go ahra, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Aku berbicara selembut mungkin.

"Wae? Kau tak rindu padaku? Apa karena namja gendut ini? Cih. Bagaimana bisa kau bergaul dengan namja gendut macam dia.." Ahra memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan jijik. Jujur saja aku kesal dengan penuturannya.

"Setidaknya aku tak operasi plastik.." Celetuk Jaejoong seraya menguyah daging steak-nya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau benar-benar namja menjijikan!"

"Ahra CUKUP!" Reflek aku membentak ahra, seenaknya saja ia menghina Jaejoongku.

"Wae oppa? Bukan kah kau dulu pernah bilang bahwa namja yang didepan mu ini sangat menjijikan. Bahkan waktu itu kau sempat bertaruh dengan teman-temanmu, bahwa Jaejoong tak akan bisa kurus dan menjadi tampan. Ia memang namja yang jelek! Hei Jaejoong berapa berat badan mu sekarang? Aku yakin truk pun kalah beratnya dengan mu!"

BRAK

Jaejoong mengebrak mejanya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya pergi meninggalkanku. Aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Tapi yeoja gila ini benar-benar menghalangiku. Oh shit!

"Dengar ahra! Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu pada Jaejoong, akan ku pastikan mulut mu tak akan berfungsi dengan baik!" Ancamku lalu meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terkaget-kaget karena ancamanku.

"Memang kenapa kalo aku gendut? So WHAT ? Benci benci benci!"

PLUK

PLUK

PLUK

Namja gendut itu sedang berada dipinggir sungai Han sembari melempari kerikil-kerikil kecil kedalam sungai itu.

"Eugh! Lihat saja! Aku bisa menjadi kurus dan saat itu akan kubuat kalian bertekuk lutut. Cih. Benci benci benciiiii..."

"Kau membenci siapa?"

"Jung Yunho, siapa lagi?! Eh?" Jaejoong menengok kebelakang. Wajahnya menjadi merah ketika tahu siapa yang datang menghampirinya. Ia sangat malu!

"Hai.." Sapa Changmin lalu duduk bersila disebelah Jaejoong.

"K-kenapa bisa kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. "Hatiku yang menuntunku kesini" celetuk Changmin. "Gombal!"

"Hahahaha.. Aku hanya kebetulan saja kok. Hheehehe.." Changmin terkekeh seraya mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jae, apa jawaban mu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Err.. Jawaban apa?" Balas Jaejoong pura-pura lupa. Tentu saja ia ingat, hari ini dia akan memberi jawaban pada pemuda itu. Hanya saja...

"Tentu saja pernyataan cinta ku. Apa kau menerimanya?" Changmin menatap kedua bola mata hitam besar milik Jaejoong dengan intens.

"Err.. Itu.. Itu..."

"Joongie akan menikah denganku.."

Dua pasang mata itu menoleh dan menatap kaget namja tampan yang datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Yunho/Hyung?!" Koor jaejoong dan Changmin. Yunho menghampiri mereka lalu duduk disebelah Jaejoong, kini Jaejoong berada diantara Yunho dan Changmin. Perasaannya semakin tak enak.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Changmin bertanya dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Hei? Bukankah Yunho merestui Changmin dan Jaejoong, bukankah ia tak mau dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong?

"Mian Changmin. Aku yang akan menikah dengan Jaejoong.."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang-"

"Mian minnie-a. Aku mencintainya.."

Mendadak suasana menjadi sangat panas. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk. Well, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia saja tak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Ok. Dia berharap jika ia dicintai seorang yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya, bukan dua orang!

"Aku tak akan menyerah hyung.." Balas Changmin.

"Aku tak menyuruh mu menyerah.." Jawab Yunho.

Changmin memberi ciuman dipipi kanan Jaejoong- membuat Yunho memanas, akhirnya ia pun mencium pipi kiri Jaejoong. Seakan tak mau kalah, Changmin mencium pipi gembul itu lagi. Yunho yang amarahnya sudah sampai keubun-ubun langsung menarik dagu Jaejoong dan mencium bibir pink Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam dan pasrah menerima perlakuan kedua namja itu, walau nyatanya ia ingin menjitak dengan keras kedua kepala namja itu. Sungguh Jung bersaudara yang konyol.

"Cukup hyung! Kau membuatku marah!" Changmin menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga ciuman Yunho terlepas. Baru kali ini Changmin merasa harus melawan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kau yang membuatku marah Changmin! Dia calon istriku!" Pekik Yunho. Baru kali ini juga ia semarah itu pada dongsaeng kesayangannya, entahlah, ia tak rela Jaejoong bersama orang lain.

"CUKUP!" Teriak Jaejoong. Ia merasa jengah dengan sifat kanak-kanak Yunho dan Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan mu atau pun dirimu!" Pekik Jaejoong seraya menunjuk Yunho dan Changmin bergantian.

"Lebih baik aku menikah dengan Kim songsaenim!" Pekik Jaejoong seraya meninggalkan Jung bersaudara yang masih mematung karena kaget atas ucapan Jaejoong. Menikah dengan Kim nim? Kim Junsu?

"ANDWAEEEE!" Pekik mereka secara bersamaan setelah sadar.

"Ini semua salah mu hyung!"

"Kau yang salah!"

"Jaejoong punya ku!"

"Tidak, punyaku!"

Alhasil merekapun saling mendorong, memukul, menendang hingga akhirnya..

BYURRRRR

Mereka berdua sukses kecebur kedalam sungai Han. Dasar Jung bersaudara yang aneh.

Kini aku tengah berada didepan rumah Kim songsaenim. Aku merindukan dirinya, biasanya hampir setiap hari Kim-nim akan menemuiku diatap. Oh ya. Babo kau Joongie, hari ni kau kan membolos. Pasti kim-nim khawatir.

Ku pencet bel, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ku ketuk pintu juga tak ada sahutan. Apa kim nim tak ada dirumah? Tapi didepan ada mobil, err, seperti punya Yoochun.

CEKLEK

Eh? Pintunya tak terkunci.

"Kim-nim aku numpang masuk ya.." Ucapku seraya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Ahhh.. Chun...shhhh.."

Itu bukankah suara Kim-nim? Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas. Aku tau arti suara itu, suara yang mirip dengan desahan?

CEKLEK

Pintu kamarnya pun tak terkunci. Aku diam mematung saat melihat adegan yang seharusnya tak aku lihat. Kim-nim yang sedang bersandar dikepala ranjang, penuh dengan keringat dipelipisnya, kemeja yang ia gunakan kancingnya terlepas semua, Kim-nim mencengkram erat sprei kasurnya seraya mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan mendesah hebat. Celana panjang Kim-nim hanya terbuka sebatas paha, membiarkan Yoochun mengoral juniornya.

DEG

Aku mengigit kuat bibirku seraya mencengkram erat ujung kemeja sekolahku. Kenapa aku merasakan sakit?

"Kim-nim..." Panggilku. Sontak Kim-nim mendorong Yoochun dan menaikkan celanannya - menatapku dengan horor. Ia pun segera mengancingkan kemejanya dengan cepat.

"Cih. Penganggu.." Gumam Yoochun tapi tentu saja aku masih bisa mendengarnya. "Mi..mian Kim-nim.. Ak-aku pu..pulang..." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ku sangat menampakan kegugupan.

"Aniya Joongie. Gwechana. Ada apa?" Kim-nim mulai menghampiriku dan menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku tak pernah tahu jika Kim-nim dan Yoochun sangat dekat. Apa mereka pacaran?

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.." Aku melirik kearah Yoochun sekilas lalu menundukkan wajahku saat melihat Yoochun memutarkan kedua bola matanya, aku tahu ia pasti semakin membenciku.

"Kita bicara diruang tamu ne?" Kim-nim menuntunku hingga kami duduk disofa ruang tamu. Awalnya kami masih terus diam. Kenapa aku merasa ia tak seperti Kim-nim yang biasanya? Apakah karena Yoochun?

"Kim-nim dan Yoochun pacaran.." Entah Aku bertanya atau mengeluarkan penuturan, yang jelas kalimat itu ada diotakku.

"Err itu..." Kim-nim menundukkan kepalanya dan tak menjawab.

"Benarkan.." Ucapku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kecewa. Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu. Hanya saja. Kenapa harus Yoochun? Namja itu sangat jahat terhadapku. Ia tak pernah menyukaiku. Ah. Dia berhasil mengambil Kim-nim dariku. Pasti ia tak akan mengijinkan Kim-nim bertemu denganku lagi. Andwae! Aku masih membutuhkan Kim-nim.

"Ke-kenapa harus yoochun?" Suaraku sedikit bergetar tanpa sadar aku memeluk pinggangnya lalu menyandarkan kepalaku kedada bidangnya. Tubuh Kim-nim selalu dapat membuatku nyaman. Kenapa Kim-nim tak membalas pelukkan ku? Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh.

"Hiks hiks.."

"Ssttt. Uljima ne.. Joongie akan menikah bukan? Nanti suami joongie yang akan menjaga joongie.." Kim-nim mengelus dengan lembut pundak dan kepalaku.

"Hiks.. Shireo.. Hiks.. Joongie mau kim-nim..hiks..."

"Apa yang harus kim-nim lakukan joongie?"

"Menikahlah dengan Joongie.. Hiks.." Kim-nim melonggarkan pelukkan ku lalu menatapku dengan bingung.

"Joongie, kim-nim tak bisa.."

"Wae? Kim-nim tak sayang padaku?!"

"Kim-nim sangat sayang Joongie.."

"Aniya! Kim-nim lebih memilih Jung Yoochun!"

"Joongie-a..."

"Aku sangat mencintai Kim-nim. Hanya kim-nim yang mengerti Joongie. Joongie tak mau kehilangan Kim-nim. Apa Kim-nim percaya? Jika tidak, Joongie akan buktikan!" Kim-nim menautkan kedua alisnya - aku tahu ia pasti bingung dengan perkataanku.

"Jangan bermimpi gendut!" Yoochun menarik lengan Kim-nim lalu memeluknya dengan posesif. Sebenarnya aku takut padanya, tapi tidak sekarang! Kim-nim punya joongie! Ku tarik kembali Kim-nim darinya.

"Kim-nim punya joongie!" Pekikku.

"Cih! Kenapa sekarang kau kesini hah? Yunho hyung menolakmu? Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang mau menjadi pacarmu! Lihat lah dirimu yang gendut dan jelek! Hanya orang bodoh yang mau bersama mu!" Ejek Yoochun.

"YOOCHUN! Jaga mulutmu!" Pekik Kim-nim.

Sakit.

Lagi dan lagi aku mendapatkan kalimat itu.

"Hiks.."

"Joongie. Uljima ne?" Kim-nim berusaha menenangkanku.

"Dengar Jung Yoochun! Akan ku buktikan pada mu bahwa aku bisa seperti mu atau lebih dari mu! Disaat itu, aku akan merebut Kim-nim darimu! Karena aku yakin, Kim-nim juga mencintaiku!" Pekikku dengan lantang lalu berlari keluar dari rumah Kim-nim. Tak kuhiraukan teriakan Kim-nim. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya ditengah hujan lebat seraya berlari tanpa arah. Kau menyedihkan Kim Jaejoong.

TBC

Gak tau kenapa ceritanya jadi begini.. Hiks..

-_-"


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena awalnya ga mau lanjut publish , tapi karena sepertinya ada yang sangat suka FF ini , saya publish sampai habis ~

THANK YOU ^^

Setelah kejadian di apartemen Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong bertekad untuk merubah penampilannya. Ia menyuruh umma dan appa nya agar tidak memberitahu orang lain tentang keberadaannya, ia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika kedua orang tuanya membuka mulut mereka. Alhasil, Author pun tak tau dimana Jaejoong saat ini.

Jaejoong juga sudah berbicara dengan kedua orang tua Yunho, meski kecewa mereka tetap berharap suatu saat nanti Jaejoong akan menikah dengan anaknya. Sementara itu, Yunho dan Changmin tetap mencintai Jaejoong, bahkan mereka terus mencari keberadaan Jaejoong namun nihil.

Junsu merasa sangat bersalah dan khawatir pada murid kesayangannya itu. Namun ia berusaha percaya bahwa Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja, mungkin muridnya itu masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Hanya Yoochun yang merasa santai dan senang atas kepergian Jaejoong. Bukankah dengan begitu dirinya lebih bebas dengan orang yang dicintainya - Kim Junsu. Meski kedua saudaranya masih marah dengan tindakannya yang menjadi penyebab kejadian Jaejoong. Ia rela melakukan apapun asal guru kesayangannya itu hanya miliknya.

3 MONTHS LATER

"KYAAAA.."

"DIA TAMPAN!"

"ANI! DIA CANTIK"

"PANGERAN KYAAAA!"

Pagi itu para siswa siswi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang murid yang super duper tampan - ato bisa dibilang cantik juga. Bahkan 3 namja populer disekolah itu - Jung Yunho, Jung Yoochun dan Jung Changmin - membalikkan tubuh mereka kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang dalam hitungan menit mengambil fans mereka. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu, para fans keluarga Jung berteriak histeris didepan mereka dan sekarang mereka berlari mendekati orang yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Jaejoong?!" Koor mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka tampak terpana dengan kondisi Jaejoong sekarang. Tak ada lagi lemak-lemak yang hinggap pada pipi dan perutnya - ralat hampir disetiap bagian tubuhnya. Kini tubuh Jaejoong sangat ideal dengan beberapa otot dibagian lengan dan dadanya. Sungguh ia terlihat seperti laki-laki idaman. Wajah Jaejoong tampak tirus dengan rambut berwarna blonde (bayangin JJ yang sekarang ya). Dia terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik. Kedua telinganya ditindik dan gayanya pun terlihat seperti pria berkelas.

Merasa terpanggil, Jaejoong mengarah kan matanya pada ketiga Namja yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati mereka dan tatapannya tak lepas dari Park Yoochun.

"Bersiaplah Park Yoochun.." Bisik Jaejoong. Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia tak boleh lengah. Ia belom kalah, permainan baru saja dimulai.

"Yak! Bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Kenapa kalian semua masih disini?!" Pekik seseorang dan semua tahu bahwa itu adalah suara lengkingan Kim Junsu - songsaenim mereka. Jaejoong mengeluarkan smirk smilenya pada Park Yoochun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar Kim Junsu dapat melihat dengan jelas dirinya.

Junsu tecengang, mulut nya sedikit terbuka. Ia mengantungkan telunjuknya diudara - mengarah kearah Jaejoong. Kedua bola matanya tampak tak tenang, ia menelurusuri setiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka murid kesayangnnya itu merubah 350 derajat penampilannya. (Klo 360 derajat balik lg donk keasal? Hehehe).

"Good Morning sir. Chup~" entah bagaimana ceritanya, Jaejoong mengecup bibir Junsu dan membuat Junsu semakin melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"I'm back" bisik Jaejoong.

"Yoochun ini benar-benar tidak lucu! Kau mengikutiku terus daritadi! Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan!" Junsu melempar mapnya keatas meja kerjanya. Beruntung tak ada guru lain yang melihat amarah kecil Junsu, yang lain sedang mengajar.

"Tidak bisa! Aku akan terus menjagamu.." Ucap Yoochun dengan posesif. Semenjak kedatangan Jaejoong tadi pagi, ia menjadi sangat protect terhadap Kim Junsu - lebih tepatnya ia takut Jaejoong merebut Junsu darinya.

"Ohh! Ayolah. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri dan kau juga punya kehidupan sendiri!"

"Hidupmu adalah hidupku begitu juga sebaliknya.."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Jung Yoochun!" Kim Junsu mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Annyong. Mianhae mengganggu. Kim-nim anda dipanggil Jang-nim diruang UKS.." Ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba datang keruang kelas. Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam - jaejoong tak peduli.

"Ah. Kamsahamida ne? Saya ke UKS dulu.." Junsu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang guru, ia sedikit lega karena Yoochun tak mengikutinya lagi.

"Kim Junsu milikku.." Desis Yoochun dan Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Jangan mencoba merebutnya!"

"Apa kau takut Jung ? Kita lihat saja nanti.." Tantang Jaejoong.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau mengambilnya dariku.." Ucap Yoochun lalu berjalan seraya menabrak bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat mengetahui ketakutan musuhnya. (Sumpah, ni FF sebenrnya genrenya apa sih -_-)

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat berada dilorong-lorong kelas.

"Kau tak bosan mengikutiku?" Ucap Jaejoong. Merasa dirinya sudah ketahuan, namja tampan itu keluar dari persembunyiannya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau sungguh kurang kerjaan.." Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Hai.." Sapa Yunho.

"Mau apa mengikutiku? Mau menghinaku lagi?" Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai. Ia sangat ingat apa yang dilakukan namja yang didepannya ini padanya, meski terakhir kali ia tahu, namja itu mencintainya. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasakan sakit dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Jae, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu.."

"Tak mungkin? Tapi kau sudah melakukannya Jung. Sudahlah. Aku kembali bukan untuk berdebat denganmu. Aku masih banyak urusan.."

"Karena Kim Junsu?"

"Ya. Aku kembali untuknya.."

"Aku yakin kau tak benar-benar mencintainya bukan?"

"Tau apa kau tentang hatiku? Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku pastikan akan menikah dengannya secepatnya.."

JDER

Pernyataan Jaejoong sukses membuat Yunho merasakan sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ini kah yang dirasakan Jaejoong dulu? Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih diam mematung. Tapi belum beberapa langkah ia melihat namja jangkung yang sempat membuat dirinya merona dulu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong.." Lirih Changmin.

"Jawaban ku 'Tidak'. Mian aku baru menjawabnya sekarang.." Jaejoong menepuk bahu Changmin lalu melangkah pergi dari sana. Poor Jung bersaudara.

(Silahkan putar Mystery - Beast. Cocok buat Yunho ma Changmin sekarang LOL).

Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat Junsu hyung tengah duduk ditempat favorit kami - diatas atap. Aku bersyukur si jidat lebar itu tak mengikuti Junsu hyung sekarang. Aku mempunyai waktu untuk mendekatinya.

"Hyung!" Aku memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Junsu hyung sedikit kaget tapi ia tak menolak pelukanku, ia membalas memelukku.

"Saranghae hyung.." Aku kembali melumat bibirnya. Junsu hyung berusaha mendorong dadaku, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Sepintas aku teringat kembali adegan panas yang diperlihatkan Yoochun dan Junsu hyung dulu. Aku ingin Junsu hyung melupakannya. Aku terlanjur mencintai Junsu hyung.

"Buahhh hah hah hah.. Kau hah.. Kenapa menciumku.. Hah hah.." Aku melepas ciuman kami saat Junsu hyung menepuk-nepuk dadaku - kekeurangan oksigen.

"Itu bentuk cintaku pada mu hyung.." Aku kembali mengecupi tiap jengkal wajahnya.

"Cukup! Aku menganggapmu seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Sadarlah. Aku menyukai Jaejoong yang dulu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri.." Hyung menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Sejenak aku menjadi sangat rapuh. Aku memeluk erat tubuhnya dan menangis didalam pelukkannya. Entah untuk berapa kalinya aku menangis dipelukkan Junsu hyung.

Tau kah kau, menjadi sempurna itu sulit?

Perlu perjuangan keras untuk mencapainya.

Berulang kali aku ingin menyerah. Namun mengingat apa yang ingin aku capai, aku berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

Apa yang kelihatannya sempurna didepan mata sebenarnya didalamnya tercipta berbagai kesakitan dan ketakutan.

Saat kau merasa sempurna, kau akan takut. Takut akan ada yang lebih sempurna darimu.

Takut kau akan tetap ditolak padahal kau sudah berjuang hingga kau mendapatkan kata sempurna itu.

Dan sekarang.

Aku kembali, kembali untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjadi sempurna walau pada nyatanya aku malah terkesan menjadi buruk.

I think I'm ugly.

And nobody want to love me.

Just like her I wanna be pretty.

I wanna be pretty.

Don't lie to my face.

Coz I know I'm Ugly ~~~


	8. Chapter 8

"Kim Junsu, mau kah kau menjadi pendamping ku selamanya?"

Suara riuh penonton yang menyaksikan kejadian romantis itu semakin membahana. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu siswa terpopuler dan tertampan disekolah mereka sedang menyatakan lamarannya ditengah lapangan bola. Namja itu berlutut seraya menggemgam seikat bunga mawar merah. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan ia berteriak lantang hingga semua orang yang mendengarnya mendekatinya dan mengerumininya. Bahkan yang tak mendengarpun menjadi penasaran dengan kerumunan itu dan alhasil hampir seluruh manusia yang berada disekolah itu menyaksikan adegan yang romantis itu, tak terkecuali Jaejoong.

"Cepat bangun Park Yoochun! Kau sudah gila?!" Junsu menatap khawatir, gugup sekaligus malu pada orang-orang yang mengerumuninya saat ini.

"Aku gila karena mu.. Saranghae youngwoonhi Kim Junsu.." Suara jeritan brapa yeoja terdengar jelas. Bahkan sekarang keadaan ini terlihat seperti pertunjukan konser boyband girlband terkenal dibanding pernyataan cinta.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Junsu diam sejenak lalu menatap Yoochun kedalam matanya. Ia tahu, namja tampan didepannya ini sedang tidak main-main. Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya dapat menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tahu, hyungnya itu tak akan bisa ia miliki meski ia berubah seperti apapun. Junsu terlalu sempurna untuknya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Jaejoong memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban dari hyungnya itu, ia akan terluka lebih dalam. Tanpa Jaejoong tau, ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya.

FLASHBACK

"Apa aku masih terlihat buruk hyung sehingga aku tak bisa mendapatkan hati mu?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Didalam hati Junsu, ia tak tega membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu terluka. Sungguh. Ini diluar dari jangkauannya.

"Kau tampan. Sungguh. Kau selalu bisa membuatku terpanah meski tubuhmu gemuk sekalipun. Kau tau kenapa?" Junsu menyentuh puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

"Karena kau berhati malaikat... Jae, sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mencintaimu. Tapi kau harus mengerti, rasa cintaku padamu karena aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku yang sangat ingin ku jaga. Meski dulu aku pernah menganggapmu sebagai seseorang.."

"Apa karena Yoochun?" Junsu sedikit tersentak saat Jaejoong mengucapkan nama seseorang yang mungkin bagi Junsu b-e-r-a-r-t-i.

Sepintas, Junsu dapat mengingat kembali setiap hal-hal bodoh yang dilakukan Yoochun. Namja itu amat mencintainya, memujanya bahkan menggilainya. Karena hal itulah Yoochun menjadi sangat jahat pada Jaejoong. Junsu tak bisa membiarkan Yoochun menjadi manusia jahat, ia harus bisa merubah namja itu. Ia tahu, Yoochun sangat baik.

"Mungkin.." Lirih Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Meski sakit, Jaejoong sadar, dihati Junsu sudah terukir nama seseorang dan itu bukan dirinya.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku mengerti.."

"Gomawo saeng. Tapi apa boleh aku meminta satu hal dari mu?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohonnya, Jaejoongpun mengangguk.

FLASHBACK END

"Aku tak bisa .." Kini semua mata tercengang mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari guru olahraga mereka. Apa ini artinya Jung Yoochun ditolak?

"Wae?" Kini Yoochun menatap Junsu dengan tatapan terluka. Apa ia harus menyerah?

* * *

"Aku tak bisa jika tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong.." Jawaban Junsu sukses membuat Yoochun geram. Kenapa harus Jaejoong? Memang siapa Jaejoong sehingga ia harus meminta persetujuan? Yoochun mulai bangkit berdiri dari posisinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Junsu.

PLUK

PLUK

PLUK

"Kasian mahluk hidup yang berada didalam air jika kau terus melemparinya dengan batu-batu.." Jaejoong melirik sekilas kearah orang yang berbicara padanya, lalu dengan cuek melanjutkan aktivitas melempari batu kedalam danau kecil didepannya - mengacuhkan namja tampan itu.

"Kau sangat cantik.." Ujar Yunho dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Jangan bodoh Jung. Aku ini namja!" Yunho tersenyum senang didalam hati saat Jaejoong mau meresponnya.

"Kau memang cantik. Bahkan melebihi yeoja.."

"Sudah ku bilang! Aku ini NAMJA! Apa kau buta eoh !" Pekik Jaejoong lantang seraya menatap tajam Yunho.

"Hahahahaha.."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Aniyo. Hanya saja aku merasa kau akan terlihat sangat sempurna jika kau kembali pada Jaejoong si namja gendut itu. Aku merindukan namja gendut itu.."Bisik yunho tepat disebelah kanan telinga Jaejoong. Jaejong merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Bersyukur ia tak memiliki penyakit jantung, ia tak mau mati muda karena hal konyol macam kali ini.

Kini suasana dipinggir danau itu terasa sangat sunyi. Mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa berbica sepatah katapun. Mungkin pancaran mata mereka bisa mengartikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Nan jeongmal saranghae joongie~a" suara merdu Yunho menghanyutkan semua indera Jaejoong. Tubuhnya seakan membatu saat Yunho menempelkan bibir berbentuk hatinya ke permukaan bibir Jaejoong.

Dear Joongie~a...

Mianhae, hyung tak bisa berpamitan langsung denganmu..  
hyung gagal..  
Ia tak mau merubah sikapnya itu..  
Karena jawaban hyung kemarin, ia menjadi membenci hyung..  
Haruskah hyung menyesal?  
Jae Jae..  
Hyung akan kembali ke Jepang..  
Hyung mendapat pekerjaan baru disana..  
Pelatih sepakbola Timnas Jepang. Hyung rasa kau tahu cita-cita hyung bukan?  
Tapi bukan berarti hyung tidak sk menjadi guru..

Hanya ini saja yang bisa hyung katakan..  
Mianhae terlalu banyak merepotkan mu, bisakah sekali lagi hyung merepotkan mu?  
Boleh ya?  
Tolong katakan pada yoochun jika aku mencintainya.  
Jaga dirimu ya Jae, hyung yakin Yunho bisa menjaga mu. Sampaikan salamku juga untuknya.  
See you dongsaengku tercinta..  
Saranghae ~

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar, ia bisa merasakan air matanya siap tumpah dari sudut matanya. Ia merutuki nama Yoochun. Jika tahu seperti ini jadinya, ia tak akan mau melepas hyung yang dicintainya itu. Ia harus membuat perhitungan pada namja babo itu.

BRUG

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yoochun memekik kesal seraya meringis saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang kekelasnya lalu memberinya bogeman mentah membuat murid-murid lain berteriak histeris.

"Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan Kim-nim memilih bocah ingusan seperti mu?!" Jaejoong menarik kerah baju Yoochun.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Apa maksudmu?! Kau gila hah?!" Geram Yoochun.

"Jangan berpura-pura Jung! Baca ini!" Jaejoong melempar surat dari Junsu tepat dihadapan wajah Yoochun. Raut wajah Yoochun berubah seiring dengan banyaknya kata demi kata yang ia baca.

"Dimana Kim Junsu sekarang?" Yoochun mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong dengan cepat melepas paksa cengkraman Yoochun.

"Kau tidak bisa baca?! Kau pikir dia dimana?!" Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Dengan cepat Yoochun berlari menuju parkiran. Ia berlari bagaikan orang kalap. Ia tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang sempat ditabraknya. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Anda tidak bisa masuk tanpa tiket tuan.." Seorang petugas keamanan menahan Yoochun. "Tapi saya harus kedalam. Biarkan saya mengechek.." Jawab Yoochun dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Mianhae tuan. Anda tidak bisa melanggar peraturan di bandara ini.." Yoochun menghela nafasnya frustasi.

'

Mohon perhatian. Penerbangan menuju Jepang akan segera dilakukan. Diharapkan seluruh penumpang masuk kedalam pesawat..'

Yoochun semakin frustasi mendengar informasi itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menerobos masuk kedalam dan tentu saja ia dikejar oleh para keamanan. Tapi yoochun tak mempedulikan hal itu, yang ada dikepalanya adalah Kim Junsu.

"KIM JUNSU!" Suara teriakan Yoochun sukses membuat semua orang yang berada disana kaget dan bingung. Junsu yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya hendak menaiki tangga pesawat berhenti sejenak saat ia merasa namanya terpanggil.

"hosh hosh.. Suie~a.. Hosh hosh.." Berulang kali Junsu mulai mencerna apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Ia hanya tau, ada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya erat dengan nafas memburu.

"Ja..hosh.. Jangan pergi.. Hosh.." Junsu mebalakan matanya, ia bisa melihat puluhan mata tengah menatapnya dan Yoochun yang sedang berpelukan. Lagi. Yoochun selalu membuat tindakan diluar akal sehat.

* * *

"Jidat lebar bodoh! Awas saja kalo ia kembali tanpa Junsu hyung. Ku bakar hidup-hidup dia!" Omel Jaejoong.

"Boo.. Kenapa marah-marah disini?" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba merasakan tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan ciuman hangat dipipinya.

"Aku kesal pada adikmu yang berjidat lebar itu! Kenapa bisa ia begitu bodoh!" Gerutu Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah boo, lebih baik kita mengurusi urusan kita. Ne? Aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya sayang.." Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan manja. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho dan menaruh dagunya dibahu Yunho. Sungguh romantis.

Tanpa mereka tau sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka. Ia tesenyum melihat adegan yang ada didepan matanya.

"Berbahagialah hyungie.." Ucap namja jangkung yang tak lain adalah Jung Changmin.

END

**Hahahah ~ saya tau hasilnya sangat jelek ~ hahaha ~**

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya dan sampai jumpa lagi hahahah ~**


End file.
